The Halloween Party
by chibi-kilala
Summary: Anime story with many crossovers and original characters that my friends and i made up. Please R
1. Who to invite?

**The Halloween Party**

**Chapter 1 "Who to invite?**

"

"Hey, what about a Halloween party?" Raven said to Kagome while looking through a Vougue magazine.

Kagome: "Yeah that sounds like fun! You could host at Koenma's house, just to spite him." She said back to her and giggled a bit.

"Yeah I like that idea…now who should I invite?...ok let's see… You and me of course, and Inuyasha, your boyfriend" she said with little twinkles in her eyes.

Inuyasha yelled from the next room "I heard that and i'm not her boyfriend!"

Kagome: "sit boy!"

Inuyasha falls face first to the floor and all you hear from the other room is a loud thump and they both laugh.

"We have to invite Shay and Kurama, cause if we don't she'll be pissy and crash the party. I'll also invite Shigure here, he'll be my date, and of course Yuki and Kyou."

Inuyasha walked into the room yelling and demanding "You're not inviting my brother!"

Raven smiled at him and nodded "Thanks Inuyasha, great idea. I'll invite Fluffy"

Kagome: "Oh fluffy!"

Inuyasha's eye twitches "Fl-Fluffy…" starts laughing

Kagome: "Oh and don't forget about Blaze and Hiei, even though she will have to drug him to get him here, it will have to do. Then there is also Roy and Riza, and Ed and Winry, don't forget them." _'Ha-ha, midget is coming!'_

"Oh yes that's good, midget is coming."

Kagome: "Hey don't do that!"

Raven chuckles a bit "Sry, how about Yusuke and Koenma….oh who am I forgetting!"

Kagome: "Rei you always seem to have that problem. I think you've lost your mind."

"Yeah but like Shay and Blaze say -"You never had a mind"- damnit! I don't remember…"

"Maes and Al!" Kagome and Raven said in unison and both looked up at each and started laughing.

Inuyasha mumbles "morons"

Kagome: "sit boy!"

Inuyasha falls to the floor again and is still mumbling but in Japanese "you baka's, stupid wretch"

Kagome: "Oh and invite Jimmy and Rachel, too."

"And don't forget about Momiji, he's so cute! Oh and the cow!"

Raven looked up at her from her paper with her eye twitching "u got the cow's name wrong….his name is Haru" she said with flames in her eyes "you never forget the cows name…"

Kagome: "I knew that!"

**End chapter 1**


	2. Inviting them, getting the party started

**Chapter 2**

"**Inviting them and getting the party started!"**

**Next day**

Inuyasha walks around town in a little messenger boy outfit, he goes to a house and rings the doorbell.

Shay opens the door and with her normal bad mood yells at him. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha squints his eyes at her and holds out an envelope.

Kurama walks to the door all calm and quiet, his hair seemed to be wet and he had a towel around his neck but no shirt on. He seemed to have just gotten out of the shower. "Oh hello Inuyasha, looks like the rumors were true."

Shay: "what rumors? That Inuyasha is dressed like a moron?"

Kurama: "Besides that babe, the rumor that Raven is throwing a party for Halloween on Saturday night and that Inuyasha was her slave messenger. It's rather quite funny. But I was hoping we could go, what do you say?"

Shay: "Yeah whatever, it might be fun" closes the door on Inuyasha's foot.

Inu: yells and holds his foot "Oww! U wretch!"

Shay rolls her eyes and yells at him "maybe if you wore some shoes and your foot wasn't in my doorway, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. Can somebody say dumbass!"

Inuyasha walks off after growling at her going to deliver more invites. Walks to Maes' house and puts the invite under his door and does the same for the rest of the houses he has to give invites to. Goes back to Rei's house and sticks and invite under the door and walks inside.

Rei gets the invite and walks to him "Inuyasha why did you give me an invite when it's my party?"

"Inuyasha you're an idiot" Kagome said mixing some drinks for the party.

Party Day

Koenma: "tell me why again your having this party at my house?"

"Cuz it's big and has a bar, Inuyasha get the door!"

Inuyasha: "but nobody knocked or rang the bell" doorbell rings "shut up"

Inuyasha goes and opens the door and Sesshoumaru stands there laughing. "Inuyasha…a cat!"

Shay and Kurama walk up behind him "a cat? Inuyasha? Now that's funny" Shay says starting to laugh as well, while Kurama takes his picture "now that's a good picture for the paper" He teased.

Shay was dressed as a playboy bunny, sometimes (for Kurama only) it suited her well. She wore a tight, small, hip hugging, mini skirt that showed her black pearl lined thong and a black vintage leather, lined with silk, corset and of course one of her signature styles, her black, lace up, knee high, leather boots.

Inuyasha growled "it's not my fault! That stupid wrench put me in this costume! And it sucks because I don't have any pants on and I'm wearing makeup!"

He stopped and noticed that instead of calling Kagome a wretch, he called her a wrench and that the fact was that he wasn't wearing pants because he was wearing a leotard. To make matters worse the leotard was small, tight and baby pink with a long white tail attached to his buttocks. Kagome also put a bell around his neck, his hair back into a ponytail and drew little black whiskers on his cheeks attached from his nose and put some pink on his nose.

While Inuyasha was complaining Maes showed up brining two of Rei's old friends. Oren and Eclipse, in there normal weird costume.

Oren, a Reese's Cup, she had pretend chocolate on her hands and face while her body was all round and brown with a fake Reese's rapper around her arms.

Eclipse, a potato chip, plain and simple, a chip. But she wasn't just any old chip; she was a sour cream and onion potato chip. She had an oval shaped piece around her body from her neck to her knees that had little ridges in with green speckles everywhere.

Raven walked to them and laughed like everyone else. Her costume was a French maid, it had a little apron on the little skirt and it was lined with white silky lace. She has a little duster in her hand and the black pumps and brown tights to go with it.

Kurama took a picture of Raven, Eclipse, Shay and Oren. "Now do you ladies look hot? That one is definitely going in my work space…and I might just cut Shay and Raven out and post you on the internet porn sites for Kuwabara, no offence to you other girls." He chuckled and walked away.


End file.
